


All-Powerful Ruler

by RavenDawn



Series: Alaric Ren Hux [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, M/M, have a son now, kylux baby, you all know who im talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: He was born and raised to rule.





	All-Powerful Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> I though the name Alaric would be fitting for the kylux baby. This is in no way an official thing it's just a personal preference. 
> 
> Alaric is an ancient regal name, meaning ‘all-powerful ruler’. This name belonged to the Goth king who plundered Rome in 410 AD. It was also the traditional name of the kings of the Ostrogoths.

His destiny was decided long before he was born and his legacy will last long after his death.

He is the son of the two most powerful people in the galaxy and all three of them form an unstoppable force that crushes everyone who tries to defy The First Order.

He might not be as gifted in the force as his dad, he doesn’t like to use it as a weapon he uses it as a tool to bend people’s will and make them his own. His father is proud of him in that aspect, he knows that his son uses the force in tactical ways, in ways that people could never even imagine.

They fear him and in a way that fear makes them respect him, he isn’t a little boy anymore.

Soon he will rule and they will all be his to command.

Alaric uses the mystical aspect of the force more than the physical one. He doesn't rely on it, he uses it as a means to an end. It upsets his dad sometimes.

His dad likes to train with him, teach him how to wield a lightsaber but since Alaric accidently burned his arm when training one day, his dads got into a huge fight about it and since a lightsaber hasn’t been a necessity in the learning of the force as it used to be.

He knows that it bothers his dad that he isn’t as obsessed with the force as he himself once was but he’d rather control an army than play with glowing swords.

His father on the other hand has the whole army at his command and he glows with pride every time Alaric comes up with new strategies.

He loves the color and the smell of blood. He makes people scream in pain with only a little dagger when he could have only used the force. He feels so alive when people are at his mercy begging him to stop the pain but the pain will never stop.

His dads look at him in worry when he tortures people but they have no right to judge they have done much worse and they raised him in their image.

Sometimes Alaric wonders how they ended up together.

Two perfect opposites.

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?

Him.

And the world can only follow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly Alaric thoughts and my own headcanons for him and his relationship with Kylo and Hux.
> 
> My first language isn't english but I try my best.


End file.
